1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as information technology apparatus including an information processing function as a main function and an electrical apparatus including an information processing function as a secondary function, and relates to an information processing method, an information processing program and a recording medium such as a CD-ROM. An example of the information technology apparatus that includes the information processing function as the main function is a personal computer, and an example of the electronic apparatus including the information processing function as the secondary function is an image forming apparatus such as copier/printer/scanner/facsimile/compound machine (to be also referred to as combined machine) whose information processing function is remarkably advanced in recent years.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a compound machine that includes a copying function, a printer function, a scanner function and a facsimile function is coming onto the market. When the compound machine functions as a copier or a printer, an image is to be printed on a printing paper. When the compound machine functions as a copier or a scanner, an image is read from a document. When the compound machine functions as a facsimile, the compound machine receives or sends an image via a telephone line. Japanese laid-open patent application No. 2002-84383 discloses a technology relating to the compound machine.
The compound machine executes various information processing by using various programs such as applications or platforms. The programs are usually preinstalled in the compound machine. If the programs can be installed in the compound machine after the compound machine has been shipped, the convenience of customers can be improved. For this purpose, the compound machine may be configured such that the programs can be installed from a memory card storing the programs that is inserted in a card slot of the compound machine. The compound machine configured like this is useful for a maker and a vendor of the compound machine in which the maker allows the vendor to develop a program for the compound machine.
However, in the above-mentioned configuration, there are problems of unauthorized copy and tampering for the program. As for the unauthorized copy of the program, there is a problem in that sales profit of the program may be lost. As for the tampering of the program, the program may be invalidity updated so that there is a problem in that a rental profit for the compound machine may be lost. The former problem is a matter of life and death for the vendor, and the latter problem is a matter of life and death for the maker.